


Какао белого цвета

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Лунный сахар - товар выгодный, но иногда выгода от такой торговли, мягко говоря, сомнительна





	Какао белого цвета

Повозка, покачиваясь, катила по дороге. С заснеженных пиков веяло холодом, но двум тепло одетым и пушистым молодым каджитам, правившим повозкой, мороз был нипочем. Внезапно дорогу преградил патруль стражников.  
– Кто такие? Что везете?  
Ответ на эти формальные вопросы оказался, мягко говоря, необычен.  
– Какао везем на продажу. Из Сиродила.  
– Что-что везете? – озадаченно переспросил один из стражников.  
– Какао! Белого цвета! – повторил каджит.  
– А-а, – стражник понимающе закивал. Что такое «какао», он понятия не имел, но каджит говорил так уверенно… Второй стражник воззрился на напарника, но промолчал.  
Копыта застучали – повозка удалялась. Когда расстояние между ней и стражей стало почтительным, второй каджит дернул товарища за хвост:  
– Дж’Зеф, что ты им наплел? Какое какао белого цвета? Где ты про него взял?  
– А, откуда каджиту знать? Дж’Зеф его только что сам придумал, – отмахнулся Дж’Зеф и захихикал. – А ты видел, какие у них были рожи? Такие у-у-умные! Как будто их ничем не удивить!  
– Таки твой язык нас в Обливион заведет, – проворчал его товарищ.  
– Да будет тебе, Дж’Арси. Дж’Зеф бы уж лучше в тюрьму сел, чем опять лез в наш схрон.  
– С ума сбрендил?  
– На себя посмотри! В тюрьме такие же люди и меры, а в схроне страшно. Там злокрысы и двемерские сферы, там ядовитые грибы, там мерзкие морозные паучары и эта гнусь, как их, корусы, а у Дж’Зефа инсектофобия. И, наверное, фа-алмеры…  
– Да кто их видел? – возразил Дж’Арси. – Сказки это все про фалмеров. Если они когда-то и существовали, то давно вымерли. От двемеров хоть дома остались в Маркарте, а от снежных эльфов – ничего, сплошные враки.  
Он натянул поводья и остановил повозку. Емкости с лунным сахаром перекочевали из тайника в повозке за голенища каджитских сапог, ветви высоких елей сомкнулись над тайной тропов, и вскоре оба бравых контрабандиста уже стояли у хорошо замаскированного входа в пещеру. Дж’Арси храбро шагнул в темноту, доставая на ходу факел, а Дж’Зеф поколебался и нырнул следом за ним, бурча под нос «если я хоть одного фалмерюгу увижу, каджит же его убьет и сам со страху сдохнет к лысым атронахам…»  
– Какао белого цвета, – повторил Дж’Арси, выгружая лунный сахар из-за голенищ в ящики. Схрон контрабандистов был оборудован не очень далеко от входа – в пещере и впрямь могли водиться разные чудища, которых ни Дж’Зеф, ни Дж’Арси никогда не видели, но очень боялись. Однако никто не знал об этом выходе из пещеры, так что разоблачения можно было не опасаться. – Ну, Дж’Зеф, ну ты и придурок! – и он дробно захихикал. – Хватит уже трястись.  
– Ф-фу, не могу, – Дж’Зеф нервно оглянулся. – Давай занюхаем и расслабимся. Товара много, нам хватит…  
– Мать нас прибьет, – контрабандное предприятие было детищем матери Дж’Арси. – Ну… ладно.  
Он разорвал один пакетик с лунным сахаром, высыпал его дорожкой на блюдо, зажал пальцем одну ноздрю, второй шумно втянул наркотик. Дж’Зеф живо последовал его примеру.  
Лунный сахар мгновенно привел обоих в противоположное расположение духа. Дж’Арси развеселился и затянул боевую песню, придумывая слова на ходу: «Я стал бесстрашен и зол, я стал как двемерский центурион!» Дж’Зеф тоже запел, но что-то печальное и заунывное, повторяя: «Когда меня запирают в толщу стен, ко мне приходит лысый подземный хрен…» Он боялся пещер и замкнутого пространства, и еще много чего. Внезапно две лысые башки просунулись в проем схрона.  
– Гы, – сказала одна башка с незнакомым акцентом и, с преувеличенной тщательностью произнося слова на тамриэлике, добавила: – Что? Вставляет?  
– Шикардос, – весело проорал Дж’Арси.  
– АААА! Даэдра! Они здесь! – взвизгнул Дж’Зеф.  
– Не даэдра, – обиделся первый лысый, а второй пробормотал что-то про Аури-Эля и чью-то мать. Первый объяснил: – Свадьба. Наша. Грибов мало, надоело. Хотим, чтобы вставляло круче.  
– Таки в чем деле вопрос? – Дж’Арси славился практической сметкой даже под кайфом. – Что у вас есть на продажу? Давайте поторгуемся?  
– Быстро, – перебил его лысый, и Дж’Арси повторил все то же помедленнее. Дж’Зеф заинтересовался.  
– А кто женится?  
– Мы! – оба лысых заулыбались и приобняли друг друга.  
– А кто из вас жених, а кто невеста? – у Дж’Зефа проснулся нездоровый интерес к чужому личному счастью.  
– Оба, – улыбки лысых стали прямо-таки неприличными. – Мы мужимся!  
– А так можно? – глаза у Дж’Зефа вылезли на лоб. – Я думал, так только девушки могут. Круто, Дж’Зеф тоже так хочет!  
– Ша, – оборвал его практичный Дж’Арси. – Доставай свое… какао. – Тут он вспомнил речь одного из женихов. – А что вы там говорили за грибы?  
– Курят, – объяснили покупатели. – Попробуй. Вставляет. Но гости хотят нового.  
Дж’Зеф еще немного боялся подземных жителей. Впрочем, после пробных «дорожки» и затяжки он изменил свое мнение…

***

Повозка, покачиваясь, катила по дороге. Дж’Зеф, держа в руках хитиновую трубочку, разглагольствовал о матримониальных перспективах в свете открывшихся обстоятельств, а Дж’Арси, не слушая, толковал о перспективах торговых. Грибы ему понравились, как и все пещерное приключение, только сильно беспокоила боль в глазах.  
Стражники преградили путь путешественникам, ойкнули и попятились.  
– Когда-то я таких мочил пачками, – опасливо молвил один. – Но с тех пор, как мне прострелили колено…  
– Коняка пошла на шашлык, – объяснил Дж’Арси, хлопая ресницами. – А шо такое?  
– Что везете? – вспомнил второй стражник о своих обязанностях.  
– И-ик! Какао!  
– Белого цвета, – добавил Дж’Зеф, щурясь и моргая. – И зеленого. Элитный… и-ик! – сорт.  
Стражники жались к обочине. Обоих посетила мысль, что эти двое – весьма подозрительный сброд, явные контрабандисты, и похоже, что под скумой, и надо бы их досмотреть, но…  
– Проезжайте!  
– Ха-ха-ха! Какао! – и развеселые каджиты отправились восвояси, подшучивая над тем, что почти ничего не видят по дороге.  
– Слушай сюда, – помолчав, сказал первый стражник, – ты тоже это видел? Таки шо это за уроды вместо лошадей? Это же были гигантские жуки, или мы зря вчера курили те мухоморы?  
– Тю на тебя, Семэн, – возразил второй. – Шо с тех мухоморов на второй день будет, хай им грець? Та они вже через полчаса выветриваются. То все твое пиво, шоб его даэдра вылили. С того пива и не такое привидится!


End file.
